Im Glad That
by rainingstars123
Summary: Leah is new to the life of a werewolf.When she joins Jacobs pack she starts to live a more exciting life. Jacob-A pack leader and is currently heartbroken by Bella Swan.But when he gets a new pack member he starts to think that maybe Bella isnt worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**HEy its rainingstars123. I had a story in my head all day today so i decided to write. Thanks to all viewers!!!**

**BTW: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Leah, you have a choice. There are 2 different packs. There is my pack and then there is Jacob's pack." Sam says to me after having a long talk about how it is to be a new wolf and what the main rules are. You see, I became a werewolf about 2 days ago when I was up like around 12:30 at night when I got a call from Emily saying that she wanted to invite me to her Wedding party. I got so mad that she would even think of calling me _ever!_ I know that she is my cousin and everything but I just don't think of her that way anymore. Well anyway the point is that I phased.

"Jacob's pack!" I nearly shout without thinking. Even if I was thinking before I said which pack I wanted to be in, I would have still have picked Jacobs pack.

After I answer Sam, I see that he has rage in his face but he shouldn't. He of all people should know why I shouldn't be in his pack.

After he cleans his act up he speaks again. "Well okay then. I will tell Jacob that he has a new pack sister." He says while standing up from the couch we were sitting on and I stand also. He turns to me and is about to give me a hug before I step back from him then he stops and just says goodbye and leaves for the night.

I take a shower and dry off after. When I climb in bed I hear my cellphone go off on the night stand. I grab my phone to see that it is Sam trying to call. Normally I would just ignore it but sense he I helping me to be in Jacob's pack I have to answer because it might be important.

"Hey Leah. I just spoke to Jacob and he said he would be thrilled to have a female werewolf in his pack. And also, Jacob wants to see you tomorrow to discuss pack rules. I gave him your cell phone number so he can call you to tell you when to meet him tomorrow." Sam says from the other line.

"Okay Thanks for the info Sam. Bye." I say before hanging up. Hmm….I wonder how Jacob's pack is going to be like. I have never even seen him before. Well I'm going to find out tomorrow I guess. But right now I have to get some sleep.


	2. Bondfire

**Im sorry i totally ditched this story so long ago. to make it up Im posting a new chapter!:D I want reviews on this because it does not make anyone feel good when I only have like 3 new reviews.**

I love sleeping, I really do. I mean no one can annoy me in my dreams or worry me about reality. It's just so peaceful. Of course until I wake up. Then I remember that I'm a werewolf, my ex-boyfriends getting engaged to my first cousin. God I hate my life. But the only bright side to this is I get to miss 2 weeks of school? Right? That's good.

But back to the sleeping part. I love sleep, but waking up is a bitch. So who could possibly be calling me at 9:30am? Yeah I don't know either! But here I am staring at my buzzing phone on my nightstand. I take it and answer.

"Ugh Hello?"

"Uh hi is this Leah?" I hear someone ask. "It depends on whose asking." I reply. "This is Jacob, Jacob Black." Jacob Black? Do I know a Jacob Black? Nope I don't recall a Jacob in my book….Oh wait he's my new pack leader.

"Oh! Hi!" I say into the phone.

"Did I catch you at a wrong time? I was just calling to let you know that your new pack is throwing a Bond Fire tonight to celebrate a new pack sister. It's at first beach around 6 o'clock?"

"Oh yeah I'll definitely be there, thanks for the call." I say while laying down in bed.

"No problem. And if you need anything like wolf advice I can help so don't hesitate to ask. Okay, bye." After this Jacob guy hung up I just got back into bed, threw my sheets over my head and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at around 5:30pm and get ready. I would usually throw on my jeans and long sleeve shirt but now that I'm a werewolf everything I wear is so hot. I look for my shorts and throw on a red shirt.

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth, wash my face, put on mascara and don't even bother with my stupid naturally straight hair. By the time that's over with its 5:48pm and I put my converse on grab some money and my phone and Im out the door.

I would say I made it just on time because I saw people in Jeeps, vans, and pickups arrive. I sort of feel out of place not knowing anyone but I walk to where the fire is and I start to see a table filled with chips, drinks, fruit, and dessert. I also see some guys standing around a grill making hamburgers, steak, and hot dogs. I look around to see some girl, a few I know from school like the freshmen Aubrey, and 2 sophmores like me Natalie and Danielle. I wonder what they're doing here? I walk up to them and Natalie Danielle and Aubrey say my name.

Aubrey is Quileute like me and has naturally straight black hair. She's about 5'3 skinny and has a inch thick of icy blue hair behind her ear which looks great on her. She's a little shy sometimes but if you get talking she can be hilarious! People tend to think she's a goody-good but I know better.

Natalie is half Quileute and half Navajo but she's still full blooded native. Her hair has a little bit of wave in it and it stops a little bit past her shoulders. Natalie is naturally a comedian and bit of a girly-girl at times. She's very caring and nice.

Danielle is Navajo and Apache. She came from Arizona when she was 14, I remember because she went to the same school as me ever since. Danielle is very edgy. She gets along with everyone but if you piss her off she is not the kind of girl to mess with. She stands up in what she believes in, like one time there used to be really bad bullying in middle school and she got sick of it one day and punched some guy who was picking on a nerd. Ever since then I've declared her as a good friend of mine.

"Leah! Its so good to see you!" I hug each one after another.

"So who are you here with? Embry? Collin? Or is it Brady?" Danielle asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask completely confused. "Who imprinted on you?" Natalie asks me.

"Whats a imprint? No one imprinted on me as far as Im aware of." I say and all three seem to be almost as confused as me.

"Wait, maybe her imprint hasn't told her yet! Lets forget we said anything Leah." Aubrey says. The girls seem to start changing the subject.

"Who do you think the new werewolf is? I heard it was a big shock." Natalie tells the other two.

"Um Im going to go get something to drink." I say before leaving to the table. As Im walking I see Embry standing by the table with a coke in his hand. When he see's me he smiles.

"Leah! What are you doing here!" He says while giving me a big hug. Embry goes to school with me and is one of my best friends.

"Embry! Finally a familiar face! Im here because this is my party." I say. Embry stops for a second in shock.

"Lee. You're the-wait-how is-you're the new werewolf! Woo I got the best pack sister in the world!" Embry yells while spinning me around. He seems to get all the guys attention because now their all crowding around.

"This is our new pack sister? Wow." Some of the guys are talking to each other while they all stare at me.

"Welcome to the family sis. Im Paul." A guy whose pretty buff and seems older then the rest greets me into a hug. Then soon goes down the line to all my new pack brothers. There is Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin and Brady who are twins, Embry and they said there are others that haven't arrived yet.

Here I am talking to all my new pack mates when Aubrey, Natalie and Danielle walk over to the group.

"So whose imprint is she?" Danielle asks. "Babe, she's no ones imprint. She's our new wolf. She's our first ever girl shapeshifter." Jared says while pulling Danielle into his lap. All three girls seem to look back at me in awe.

"Oh my gosh Leah that's go great! This is so cool!" Aubrey is the first to speak and then the others seem to think the same and are excited for me.

"Well Im Seth's imprint." Aubrey says and Seth grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. "Danielle is Paul's imprint and Natalie is Jareds imprint. Sam and Emily are on their way right now but you'll meet them soon."

"Wait. Sam and Emily are coming?" I ask, I didn't expect them to be here. Well I didn't want them to be here.

"Yeah of course. Do you know them?" Paul asks. The pack seems to be interested to know too.

"Um yeah. Emily's my cousin." Is all I say. They seem to think nothing of it and we get back to having a great time talking.

"Sorry we're late you guys. We had to pick up Jacob over there because his motorcycles in the shop." I hear Sam say and I look up to see Sam with Emily clinging onto him at his side. She see's me and her eyes get big.

"Leah! What. What are you doing here?" Emily says while in shock.

"I'm here because this is kind of my welcome to the pack bond fire." I tell her. "Wait. _You're _a werewolf!" Emily seems scared. She backs away a little. She should be scared! She broke my heart by getting with my boyfriend so yeah I have a tendency to want to hurt her.

"Yeah I'm a werewolf now." I say. Sam and Emily find a seat at a log while everyone starts talking to each other.

"Sorry Im late you guys! I was ju…." A guy runs up wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and boots. He's actually extremely attractive, I will admit that but not enough for me to actually like him like him. I notice that he's staring at me. Everyone else is still talking to each other to notice anything.

He clears his throat and comes and sits on Embry's log which is right next to me. "Hi I'm Jacob. I think we spoke on the phone?" Oh this is Jacob!

"Oh yeah hi Im Leah! Its great to meet you! So your my new Alpha or something?" I ask.

"Yeah Im your new alpha but that doesn't mean much I don't order any of the guys around so you can just treat me like a friend." He says while flashing a smile.

The night went on with me playing football with the guys and talking about how me being a werewolf is to the girls (Minus Emily). The pack is really like my brothers. Jacob talked to me about our rules and patrols. He still has to help me over these 2 weeks on how to control myself and know how and when to shift.

Sam offered to drive me home afterwards but I quickly declined and Jacob told him he would walk me home.

"Thanks for walking me home Jacob." I say while we walk in the streets that are lit up by the lamp poles.

"Its no problem Leah. Uh I noticed some tension between you, Sam and Emily." He says.

"Oh, that. Its ugh its complicated." I say. God I hate those two. "Im here if you want to talk about it." Jacob says.

"Well. Last year Sam and I were a couple. He was a senior, I was a freshmen but we were insane about each other. He even got into the local community college around there to stay around until I graduate. We were serious about each other. Then one day he got sick. He went missing for a month and then he came back completely changed but he still was in love with me. Then summer came around and Emily came to stay over for the summer. She was more of a sister then a cousin. I told her everything about Sam and I and then she met him. She started flirting with him and I noticed, I told her to stop and she said she would never do that to me because I was her cousin. Sam told me he didn't care about her so I didn't need to worry. Then one day when I came back from a jog at night, my parents were vacationing in California and Emily was alone at home. I walk in and find Sam in MY bed with Emily. I started yelling and throwing things. Sam apologized and tried to calm me down but I told him to never show his face to me again. Emily didn't seem sorry at all I told her to never call me her cousin again." By this part I could feel myself crying. Its pathetic really.

Jacob stops walking and he hugs me while I cry. "Its okay Leah. Its over, he's a dick. You didn't deserve him. That asshole! I never liked him in the first place. And for Emily, I knew she was too nice to actually be real." What Jacob tells me makes me stop crying.

I continue with my story. "And well I called Emily's parents and told them what happened and they drove down, packed her bags and she was gone. I heard that her parents were ashamed of her and she decided to move out of her house and move in with Sam. She and Sam are the same age so now their adults."

Jacob lets go but keeps his arm on my shoulders to comfort me and we walk to my house.

"Where's you parents?" Jacob asks when he see's my house is dark. "My dad passed away after summer and my moms at her boyfriends house." I say. She never has time for me anymore.

"Well if it ever gets scary in that big empty house just call me and I'll be here in minutes." Jacob reassures me.

"Thanks Jacob." I say. We stand on my porch for a second. Jacob then leans forward to give me a hug. He seems to be savoring the hug. "Well goodnight Leah." He says as he flashes me tha cute smile that makes my heart flutter a little.

I get into the house and close the door. What a great day.

* * *

**So what do you think? There will be another chapter up so dont worry:D Im glad to be back on this story!**


	3. Hot Flashes

That night I woke up unable to breath, my mouth completely dry and my body covered with sweat. I sit up instantly and start to gasp, my skin feeling as if it's burning in flames, I'm groaning in pain. What the hell is happening to me?! I stand up from my bed and start to shed my clothes rushing to the bathroom and calling the only one I think of to help me.

"He-hello?" The sleep in his voice is obvious.

"Jacob! I'm not! I feel like I'm burning up-ahh- what's happening?!" I groan into the phone.

"Wait what?! But that's not supposed to happen to...Okay Leah, listen to me. You have to hop into the shower, the water on cold. You have to hurry or else the heat will damage your brain. I'm on my way, don't worry." He says. I can hear his front door slam in the background.

"Okay, hurry!" I say as I hang up and turn on the cold water on full blast. For a second I thought I heard the water sizzle when it hit my skin but that's impossible. I'm standing under the water, letting some fall into my mouth for me to drink. I'm only slightly better when I hear the back door downstairs open. It has to be Jacob. I then hear him swing my bathroom door open a second later.

"Leah, are you okay?!" He says.

"I'm only slightly better but I feel like I might faint." I gasp. I try to pull the plastic shower curtain aside to stare at him but I then feel goo in my hand, I look down to see the curtain has melted in my hand.

"Oh my god..." I say. Jacob's eyes turn to the size od pans then he leans forward to grab my hand, instantly pulling it back as I burn him too.

"Shit...Okay Leah, we need to get you out of here, now! You can't put your clothes on, they'd just burn. Follow me out the door okay? I swear I won't look at you, just remember to keep up." He turns to run out of the bathroom. I follow him out the front door. We run into the dark woods, running naked into the night hurts my boobs so I end up running with my hands holding my boobs for support and to cover up. We run past tree's and streams.

"Okay Leah, we're approaching the cliffs in a couple of seconds." He yells. I listen and hear the waves crash in the distance. "once we get there, we're going to jump okay? It's the only way."

"What?! No! I'm not going to die!" I shriek.

"The only way we can die is from vampires, nothing else. You'll survive. Get ready!" He warns me. The tree's start to thin and I see the rock ground ahead of me. Okay Leah, this is the only way to stop from burning from the inside out. Suddenly Jacobs next to me, running the same pace as me. This is it. The next second my feet leave the ground as I dive off the cliff. For a second I think I'm diving into darkness but I suddenly hit cool water and sink deep under. Finally in the water I feel myself cool down, I don't feel like I'm going to die. My legs kick to get to the surface and I pop up to the surface. a few yards aways Jacob's calling me name.

"Over here!" I yell as the moon comes out of the clouds to cast light on us. "I'm better now!" I shout over to him. We both swim towards each other and meet half way. Once he gets closer he quickly looks away. I give him a strange look then glance down and I notice every ripple of water exposes my breasts.

"OH GOD!" I instantly blush as I grab my boobs with both my hands which makes me sink into the water. Jacobs strong arms then grab my shoulders to keep me above water and he chuckles.

"Sorry...um I didn't bring any clothes..." I say.

"Come on, lets swim to shore." He starts to swim out to land first, giving me space to swim freely. Once we walk on the beach I cover myself best as possible. That's when I see Jacob pull his shirt off, I notice the tan, smooth, wet muscles that are obvious from his back. Damn, if this is just his back, imagine how the front looks!

"Wear this for now." He squeezes all the water out of the shirt then hands it to me. I slip it over my naked body, having it end just inches above my knee caps.

"What happened to me." I ask Jacob and he turns around to face me. He sits on a log and I join him.

"Your werewolf abilities have activated, that means you will start going into fazes now before you fully become a werewolf." He looks out to the ocean while saying this.

A tiny feeling of fear consumes me. "What's the next faze?" I dare ask.

He laughs next to me. "Don't worry, it's not as bad. It's intense hunger, nothing a couple of cheeseburgers every few hours can't fix. Which Is why I've brought you this." He takes out his wallet from his basketball shorts pocket. I'm surprised it didn't fall out into the water. Jacob hands me a plastic blue credit card.

"I can't take that Jacob." I try to shove it away but he insists. " It's not my money, It's a card from the tribe. They set out a account for the future werewolves since the beginning of banks. We've been the only living Quileute protectors since the account was made so there's quite enough money for us all. It supports us all with our taxes,gas and groceries."

This does make since. After all, natives that live on the reservation don't have to pay rent, electricity or even water bills anymore. That's the agreement with the government, they took our land so they pay for our stay, rent free and even give out food supplies. They deliver the Elderly trays of lunch and dinner everyday to their doors, just like mailmen.

"Well...only for emergencies then." I hold onto it.

"Oh trust me, groceries are going to be an emergency soon." He says.

"Can you tell me all the fazes Jacob?" I ask.

"Okay well, there are five fazes. You already got through the burning faze. Soon will be the hunger faze. After that is the hibernating faze, you'll end up sleeping for days, almost lasting a week. Mine lasted a week and two days. When you wake from hibernation, you'll become energized and hyper. I suggest running in the woods or swimming to get out all you're energy in that faze." He says. I start to think about what my mother will think when I hibernate, will she assume I'm dead? Who am I kidding, she won't even be around long enough to notice I'm dead or asleep.

"What's the last faze?" I look at him.

Jacob seems to tense and clear his throat, almost embarrassed. "Uhh...well, there will be some restraining on your part but you'll have...urges..." He says, avoiding me.

"Hunger urges? Energy urges? Angry urges? What kind?" I try to think.

He's still quiet, thinking of how to tell me. "urges as in sexual urges."

Whoa, was not expecting that. "WHAT?! But I'm a virgin!" I shriek.

"So am I, and some of the other guys but that didn't stop that stage from coming. Just remember to have self control, that's the key to surviving the last faze." He points his finger at me, looking at me for the first time since bringing up the last faze.

I've never gone farther than 3rd base with Sam or any other guys before, so how hard could the urges be considering I've never felt it before. I'm confident I will be able to control myself through the last faze. Every pack members face runs through my mind, knowing that they all went through the last faze, it gives me the shivers.

"You're not cold are you?" Jacob looks at me.

"Oh, no. Not at all." I shake my head.

"Okay because I was going to say werewolves are never cold." He sighs and we go back to staring at the water.

"What can we werewolves do? Other than turn into big dogs?" I ask.

Jacob rubs his jaw slowly while thinking. "We can run as fast as vampires so it's considered a supernatural ability. See." He stands and all I see is his take 5 steps to the left.

"I don't understand. All you did is move regularly." I shrug.

"Okay, close your eyes." Jacob tells me and I do as my pack leader says. "Think about a time before you were a werewolf, think about being in a public place or even talking to friends who are human." His masculine voice tells me. I go back to the past when I was in class last week, listening to a boring ordinary lecture from a teacher. "Okay, now open your eyes."

I slowly open my eyes and Jacob's still standing in front of me, then all of a sudden, he appears down the shore. In a flash he's back in front of me.

"Whoa!" I gasp. "Can you teleport?!" I'm amazed. Jacob just chuckles and nods his head.

"I'm just moving so fast that it looks like I can teleport. I did it the first time but you were in your werewolf brain set to see me moving. When I told you to imagine being in public, your brain automatically set to a humans brain, were humans can't see us move in that speed.

"Teach me how to do that!" I jump in my seat like a five year old. Jacob gives me a funny look before answering.

"But you've already been doing that. You didn't notice? When we were running through the woods, you were keeping up with me fairly easily." He says and I gasp.

"Really? Could I be able to do it right now?" I ask.

"Probably." He says. I stand up and sprint down the beach then back to the log while Jacob watches me.

"I don't think I did it, it was just a normal run." I say. Jacobs smirk comes back.

"You thought it was a regular run but from a ordinary person, you appeared down at the shore and back in less than a second." He says.

"No way! Time me!" I demand and Jacob takes out his iphone, it's in a big bulky case that I know is waterproof and damage proof, I give him a slightly weird look.

"Being a werewolf, you tend to break a lot of cellphones, this is the only case that actually protects the phone." He says. I watch him press the stopwatch. As the numbers grow I run half a mile down the beach, it feels like at least a minute and then I turn back. What feels like three minutes pass by and I run to stare down Jacobs cellphone and it hasn't been even a second yet. It read 00:00:05. I watch as the numbers seem to slowly tick by.

"It's going so slow, you sure it's even working right?" I look at Jacob.

"You know we're talking at abnormal speeds too right?" He says. Oh my gosh, he's right.

"What do we sound like to humans?" I gasp in amazement.

"Like a quick beep or something like that. This is why I have to train you, you can't be going to school and doing these things without realizing it. You'll freak other kids out." He chuckles and I join him.

"So does that mean that I could even go grab something at the front of the class and no one would see me?" I ask.

"Well yeah, no human will see you. Vampires and other werewolves could through." He reminds me.

"Vampires." I've heard the stories of them while growing up, but I also heard stories of boogy men and ghost. "Sam told me why we're werewolves, because our bodies sense vampires near. He even told me the vampires live in Forks, but he never said who..." I draw circles in the sand.

"Uh...well there are vampires near, but they aren't dangerous, so far anyway. They claim to be 'vegetarians', only hunting animals near." He sits back next to me, straddling the log so I decide to do the same. He tells me everything I want to know about the 'Cullens'. Even tells me about Edward Cullen dating my dad's friends daughter, Isabella Swan. It starts to make me think there's something there between Isabella and Jacob, the way his eyes show hurt when mentioning her. I can't stop the flutter of jealousy in my stomach when I see he has some sort of feelings for her, but I brush it off.

Later we get to the subject of my school work and my social life. I don't have many friends, only a couple of girls I talk to in classes so it won't be hard to tell them about my ability.

"Why don't you go to school anymore? I mean aren't you a senior?" I look back up at him.

"I take online school...when I can anyway." He shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't care but I've seen the Jacob Black before he became the protector of the tribe. He was very smart, on the honor society every year, he even tutored me once or twice when I was a freshmen and he was a sophomore. But he probably doesn't even remember those times...

"What did you want to be before this werewolf stuff came?" I look directly into his eyes to let him know I want an honest answer.

"Well..." He flashes that cute but shy smile. "I wanted to be a music producer." He blushes slightly through the moonlight.

"Wow, that sounds like an amazing job!" I gush, he just gives a carefree smirk.

"What do you plan on being Leah?" He says.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that. All I ever really thought about was getting out of here. I guess that won't happen, now anyway." I sigh and stare back at my hands that are on the damp log. The sky is a Navy blue now, the sun will come up in another 30 minutes.

"Jake, if the vampires leave, will our werewolf abilities go away?" I ask.

"It'll never go away, we'll forever be werewolves but the other Quileute boys who would turn into werewolves would stay normal. The pack of course will be able to grow old except for alphas." He says the last part with a hint of depression in his voice.

"What happens to the alphas?" I dare ask.

"We live forever." His dark brown eyes look back into mine, and I can see the sorrow in them. "The only way alpha's cold ever die is by vampires."

"So that means...you'll have forever to live?" I feel my stomach drop. "where are the other alphas?"

"Up until the last two generations, each alpha kept a vile of venom and would drink it once they felt like their time on earth has come to an end. The last alpha was back in the beginning 1990's, legend says he died from a vampire bite." His foot kicks the sand effortlessly.

"What happened to the one before him?"

"No one knows. He fell in love with a girl from a different tribe." It starts to make sense now. Different tribes back then were enemies, every tribe kept to themselves and would kill another tribe if they ever had a run-in. "She loved him too but her tribe and his were enemies. They had an on going relationship until one day her father told her she would be married to one of the men in her tribe. She told the alpha and they planned on running away together. They were caught by both tribes. Her tribe killed her for shaming the tribe..." the beach seems much more sad right now than before. "And with the alpha living forever, well he couldn't die and his whole tribe knew that. they thought him living forever was punishment enough...He hated his tribe for what they did, making his loved one die. He couldn't take it any longer and he ran away. Some say he ran away to find vampires to kill him but others say he ran to try to start somewhere new..."

I think about Jacobs future. This is his future, he will be alone. Everyone he knows right now will soon die and the family he makes will soon die too. I don't know how I could live knowing that.

"worrying will give you wrinkle lines, Lee." I feel the warmth of Jacobs thumb brush against my forehead. I make a little laugh at his words.

"Why'd you laugh?" His big brown eyes stare into mine with a playful smile.

"We both know I won't be aging for a long time to come." I say. The elders told me that the werewolves don't start aging until at least 20 years after they've become shifters.

"Very true, but that doesn't stop me from not wanting you to worry for me." His hand falls from my face but he still stares at me with those eyes.

"Well I guess I can't help it." I shrug but I don't look away, if anything we move closer. I could have sworn he was about to kiss me when he was only centimeters away, but he then moves over to the side of my face, whispering in my ear.

"You're truly something else Leah." His warm breath gives me chills and he pulls back. "We should probably get you home Leah. It's almost daylight and we have to fix that door I broke down." He stands and gives me a hand to help me up. I'm still wearing his tshirt as we walk through the dark neighborhoods, only able to make out silhouettes.

"If you get any more hot-flashes just jump in the ocean again." Jacob teases me and I shove him. Being apart of Jacobs pack is probably the best decision I ever made.

* * *

Hey guys there will be more chapters to come, Just to let you know:D


End file.
